marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lash Out! (A!)
"Lash Out!" is the sixteenth episode of Assemble!'s Season Six and the one hundred and forty-seventh episode overall. Plot Orollan. Joey Gutierrez walked in and hid behind a hut. His finger was gently placed on his S.H.I.E.L.D. Watch. He could see some of the Tribe’s members walking around, carrying construction materials. He spotted Mother Bones held wooden planks on her shoulders, while Kacy followed her. -Hey, man!- Joey was startled, almost pushing the button on his watch. A man with long hair in a ponytail walked to him and hugged him tightly. -I’m Grove. -Welcome to Orollan, brother. You’re lucky to be here.- -Uh…- The other Inhuman looked around, trying to free himself from Grove’s grip. -Wait till Lash meets you!- -Oh, no, no. That won’t be necessary…- -Joey, welcome.- Lash smiled behind the Secret Warrior’s back. -I am so glad you decided to join us.- Gutierrez turned around, and carefully pressed the S.H.I.E.L.D. button. Playground. Back at the Playground, Director Coulson received Gutierrez’s message. -He found him.- Melinda May walked to Phil, looking at Joey’s geolocation on the holographic screen. -Yes, he did. We’ll send in the Secret Wa…- -No.- May interrupted him. -I am going as well.- -May, I know what Andrew means to you but we cannot act irrationally.- -Don’t make me disobey a direct order.- Coulson nodded. -Okay, you’ll go with them.- May’s expression turned into something close enough to a smile, and walked out of the office. The Secret Warriors and Agent May got on a Quinjet and took off towards Orollan. However, as soon as they were above the Hudson River, a mysterious figure appeared in their vehicle, together with a two-thousand pound dog. -Who are you?- Quake asked, as Lincoln and Elena stood up behind her. -It is odd that it’s the first time I meet such a prominent Inhuman like you. After all, you were the cause of the Outbreak… I guess that’s a byproduct of living in a floating island.- The red-haired woman smiled. -I am Medusa, Queen of the Inhumans… Therefore, your Queen.- -Every time someone tries to rule over a whole species, things go wrong.- Slingshot muttered. -We know a lot about that.- Lincoln rolled his eyes. -You have encountered the worst representatives of our species… Jiaying, Lash, Hive… But not all of us are the same.- -El poder se les va a la cabeza.- Elena folded her arms over her chest. -Also, you are standing on OUR Quinjet. You have no jurisdiction here whatsoever.- Melinda May stepped up and stood right in front of Medusa. -Because you are going to take on an enemy of the Inhuman Royal Family. I cannot allow that.- -Excuse me?- May smiled ironically. -I know Andrew Garner was part of S.H.I.E.L.D. before but his transition is now complete. He is Lash now.- -They might be Inhumans, but you have no authority over me.- -Very well then. Remember you’re forcing my hand, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.- Medusa shrugged and extended her hair, grabbing the Secret Warriors. Then, she looked at Lockjaw and teleported all of them away. -No!- May yelled, firing at the spot where Medusa was. Agent Piper ran out of the cockpit, holding her gun. -What happened?- -They took Daisy and the Secret Warriors.- Melinda explained. -Dammit.- -Should we keep our course?- Piper asked. May remained silent for awhile. -No. Head yourselves to the floating city above the Hudson River.- She ordered, walking inside the cockpit, where Davis was piloting. When the Secret Warriors woke up, they found themselves in a room made out of rock. -This looks like Absorbing Man’s skin while touching the Obelisk…- Quake commented, placing her hand on a wall. -What if it turns our powers off?- Elena tried to run around, but her speed was normal, and Lincoln couldn’t create lightning bolts. Suddenly, a secret door opened and a tall Inhuman walked in. His unnaturally large cranium in proportion to his body size, and the tattoos on it stood out noticeably. -I am Magister Karnak, philosopher to the Inhumans.- The man introduced himself. -I assume you are wondering how is a philosopher needed in the 21st Century, but that’s human logic. Us, Inhumans, have other questions that are still unanswered. Why do we go through Terrigenesis? What does Terrigenesis mean? What is the purpose of the Inhumans? What makes us distinct from humans?- -Sort of like what Hive tried to do… And Lash.- -Every logic has its flaws, but theirs are remarkably flawed.- Karnak explained, walking around the room. -Yet my position as a member of the House of Agon is to analyze and understand every possible theory.- -So you understood Hive’s?- -Understood? Yes. There must be something that makes us different from humans. Not necessarily better, but different. And humans are a flawed species. Wars, pollution, human trafficking… There is no Divine reason behind those. Those are human-made evils. And the only way to get rid of them, at least according to Hive, is to eradicate humanity.- -But there are good humans.- Elena noted. -Indeed. That’s where his absolutist logic fails.- -Why are you here?- Lincoln inquired. -I doubt you came to discuss philosophy.- -Of course not.- Karnak laughed dryly. -I am here to take you to Queen Medusa’s Throne Room.- -And how do you expect to do that?- Campbell wondered. -You became just as weak as us as soon as you stepped into the room. -I haven’t undergone Terrigenesis.- The Magister smiled. -So I am still as strong as I was outside this door.- Karnak gestured towards the door, that opened behind him. Slingshot tried to run away, but Karnak used his extended hand to knock her out by applying pressure to certain points. Then, the Magister looked at Quake and Lincoln. -Do you wish to be next?- Orollan. Lash smiled, and walked over to Joey. -Are you completely sure you want to join my Tribe? You know… You have to forget about your friends at S.H.I.E.L.D….- He grabbed his wrist, where the S.H.I.E.L.D. Watch was. He slowly pulled down his sleeve, but the watch was no longer there. Below them, the melted metal became undistinguishable from the ground. -Very well.- Garner nodded. -Welcome to the Tribe.- Lash turned away, looking at the village. -Your metal manipulation powers could come in handy in building… But I am going to take you to carry out the other task us Tribe members do… Hunt unworthy Inhumans.- Joey tried his hardest to seem unaffected by this. -Of course, after my alter ego was discovered, I was kicked out of S.H.I.E.L.D. and therefore lost access to the Index, but I still remember some specific Inhumans to target… Alisha Whitley, Eden Fesi, Lincoln Campbell…- -All Caterpillars Program candidates.- -Exactly.- He smiled. Queen Medusa’s Throne Room. Attilan. The Secret Warriors were brought to Queen Medusa, who was sitting on her throne. -Welcome, Secret Warriors.- She smiled pleasantly. -I don’t know about you, but that wasn’t a nice welcome.- Slingshot commented, rubbing the back of her neck. -I did what I had to.- Karnak muttered. -Why are we here?- Lincoln inquired. -I cannot allow you to go to Orollan and face Lash. Last time we were there, we gave him an ultimatum. It would be unwise to disturb him and risk it.- -One of our teammates is there.- Quake told the Queen. -And we won’t let Joey alone.- -Was he kidnapped?- -… No.- Daisy shook her head slightly. -We sent him undercover.- -You what?- The Magister asked, not believing his ears. -He was a…- Johnson was about to explain, but Medusa interrupted her. -We all know Andrew Garner was part of S.H.I.E.L.D., we’ve gone over this.- The Queen rolled her eyes annoyedly. -But there is no Andrew Garner anymore. There is only Lash now.- Suddenly, Alaris was pushed inside the room, swinging the doors open. -What is going on?!- The Queen stood up. Auran ran into the room, holding her gun towards the open door. -Auran! Tell me, now!- Medusa ordered. -She… She’s exceptionally skilled.- Suddenly, Agent May jumped on the Inhuman, kicking her chest. -May!- Quake exclaimed. -How dare you break into Inhuman territory?!- Medusa asked, extending her hair towards the human. Slingshot ran towards the tendrils and tangled them up in a knot. Karnak leapt forward but Quake pushed him away using her powers. -ENOUGH!- Medusa yelled. -WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!- She looked at May. -You took my friends. I don’t take kindly to that.- -She was Dr. Garner’s wife.- Quake explained. -That is why he means more to her than any of us. Even you.- The Queen relaxed. -Magister Karnak, what is your opinion on this?- -It is a complex situation indeed. While it could potentially open up a war against Lash… It would be extremely hypocritical of you, with all due respect, to dismiss this woman’s petition. You would do the same if it was King Black Bolt we were talking about.- Medusa closed her eyes and then nodded. -Okay, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D…. You may take on Lash.- -Thank you.- Daisy nodded, as the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents started walking out of the Throne Room. -Daisy Johnson…- Medusa called her before she left the room. Quake turned around. -Yes?- -I see great potential in you. Strong leadership skills like your mother’s, extensive training… You will do great things in the future, I can see it.- -Thank you…- Daisy smiled slightly. -If you or your S.H.I.E.L.D. friends ever need our help, the Inhumans of Attilan are at your service.- Quake smiled, nodded and walked out of the Throne Room. -What was that?- Karnak asked. -Attilan could use a S.H.I.E.L.D. liaison, especially one as strong as her.- -Are you saying…?- -Maybe, Magister.- She shrugged. Cocoon (S.H.I.E.L.D. Facility). Location: Classified. Agent O'Brien was keeping guard of the Inhumans stationed at the facility. Suddenly, Lash and Joey appeared in front of him. -Joey… What are you doing?- The S.H.I.E.L.D. agent asked, holding them at gunpoint. -He has finally made the right call… And we are here to start cleansing the Caterpillars Project.- -Don’t make me do this, Dr. Garner…- -DR. GARNER IS GONE!- Lash replied, firing a blast at the man. Suddenly, Deathlok stepped in the way, taking the shot. The cyborg recovered quickly, and was ready to attack the Inhumans. -I’ll take care of them, Lash.- Joey assured the Tribe’s leader. -Go get her.- The Orollanian smiled widely, and ran off through a door. Suddenly, one of the dorm’s doors was blasted off. Alisha stood up immediately, and saw Lash walking towards her. Flashbacks of the day her duplicate was killed by him came to her mind: North Hollywood, California. -Alisha, what are you doing here?- Shane Henson asked, opening the door. The red-haired Inhuman hugged him and his wife Lori tightly. -Sorry to drop by like this but it’s important.- Alisha apologized. -The Terrigen got out.- The Hensons looked at each other. Alisha looked out through the binds of their window. -When we saw Lincoln in the news and all that stuff about a government task force…- -We knew it was bad, we just didn't know how bad.- Lori finished his sentence. -The world sees us as a threat.- Alisha explained. -We need to stick together… Those of us who’ve been here since before the Outbreak.- -Wait, are you the one who sent us that weird e-mail the other day?- Lori inquired. -What e-mail?- Whitley asked. -The one about finding the rest of our people, bringing them back together.- Shane explained. -No, can you show it to me?- Suddenly, their door was kicked open by Lash, who walked inside the house. Lori’s arms lit up and Shane started levitating. However, the villain charged his hands and killed them both. -No!- Alisha yelled, running towards him, leaping off the couch and kicking his chest. The woman tried to kick him again, but he blocked her with his wrists. Lash tried to punch Alisha, but she dodged it and kicked his face. However, he grabbed her and threw her against the ground. Lash charged his hand and started getting it closer to her face. Alisha tried to hold it off, but she was unable to do it and was killed. Back on a Quinjet, Alisha started screaming uncontrollably, putting her hands on her stomach. -Alisha, talk to me. What’s happening?- Director Coulson asked. -She’s dead. He killed her. It’s here.- She replied, noticeably in pain. -Daisy, Mack, move in now! Something’s attacking! Alisha’s down!- -Sir, we’ve got three dead. We’re gonna need backup.- Mack said from the other side of the intercommunicator. -Looks like the killer’s on the… Daisy, wait! Daisy! Damn it.- -Alisha! Alisha, can you hear me?!- Coulson asked. -He’s here…- She replied, coming back to her senses. -He’s here to kill us… And you can’t stop him.- -No…- She started getting away from her killer, until she was cornered against the wall. -Not you… Not again.- -Last time it was only a duplicate… Now it is going to be the real you.- Lash smiled, charging up his right hand. Suddenly, he was pushed away from the redhead. Alisha looked at the door and saw the Secret Warriors. -Joey… What are you doing with them?!- -Did you really think I would join you?- The other Inhuman chuckled. -You’re delusional, Dr. Garner.- -I AM NOT ANDREW GARNER! I AM LASH!- The villain stood up. Suddenly, he was pushed forward, as Alisha kicked his back. -Let's go.- Quake ordered the rest, running away from the dorm. Whitley leapt over Lash and followed the other Inhumans. -How did you find me?- Joey asked the other Secret Warriors. -I was afraid you’d go all the way to Orollan.- -Mike tipped us off.- Daisy explained. -Terminator over there?- Gutierrez raised his eyebrows. -I had a hard time convincing him I was undercover.- The Inhumans soon joined May, Davis, Piper, Deathlok and O’Brien, who had the Containment Module ready to capture Lash again. The Orollanian charged towards the Inhumans, ready to attack them. Quake used her powers against the ground, getting out of Lash’s path. The villain stopped just in front of the Containment Module’s door, but May kicked his back, pushing him inside the cell. Lash hit the glass window hard, but it held off his punch. Back in the Playground, Director Coulson called the Secret Warriors and Alisha to his office. -I know you have been having a rough time dealing with the death of one of your duplicates but…- Phil started. -I'm in.- Alisha interrupted him. -I am ready to be a Secret Warrior.- -Wow… Well, that was easier than I expected.- Coulson shrugged. -Director Coulson…- Billy Koenig walked inside the office. -We received a call from The Garage. There has been an infiltration.- Quake looked up at Coulson. -Duty calls.- The Director replied. Notes *Quake, Lincoln Campbell, Joey Gutierrez, Slingshot, Phil Coulson, Lash, and Alisha's sprites were made by User:Loupi. *Melinda May and Slingshot's sprites were made by User:WoodandTime. Gallery MayInCoulsonsOffice-LO!.png|"He found him." QueenMedusaMeetsTheSecretWarriors-LO!.png|"I am Medusa, Queen of the Inhumans… Therefore, your Queen." EnterMagisterKarnak-LO!.png|"I am Magister Karnak, philosopher to the Inhumans." KarnakVsSlingshot-LO!.png|"Do you wish to be next?" JoeyInOrollan-LO!.png|"Welcome to the Tribe." HouseOfAgonVsSHIELD-LO!.png|"How dare you break into Inhuman territory?!" LashVsDeathlok-LO!.png|"DR. GARNER IS GONE!" JoeyVsDeathlok-LO!.png|"I’ll take care of them, Lash." Awim3.jpg|"Alisha, what are you doing here?" DYK_Alisha.png|"The Terrigen got out." Awim4.jpg|Alisha, Lori and Shane Henson discuss recent news Awim5.jpg|Lori and Shane Henson ready to fight Lash Lash-kills-Hensons.jpg|Lash kills Shane and Lori Henson Alisha-fights-Lash.jpg|Alisha fights Lash Lash-kills-Alisha.jpg|Lash kills Alisha's clone Awim19.jpg|Alisha feels death Awim20.jpg|"Alisha, talk to me. What’s happening?" LashAboutToKillAlisha-LO!.png|"Last time it was only a duplicate… Now it is going to be the real you." SecretWarriorsToTheRescue-LO!.png|The Secret Warriors save Alisha LashChasingTheSecretWarriors-LO!.png|"Terminator over there? I had a hard time convincing him I was undercover." LashTrapped-LO!.jpg|Lash trapped in the Containment Module LashsHand-LO!.jpg AlishaJoinsTheSecretWarriors-LO!.png|"I'm in. I am ready to be a Secret Warrior." Episode Guide Category:Assemble!'s Episodes Category:Earth-1010 Category:Assemble! Season Six Category:Assemble! Inhumanity Arc Category:Andrew Garner (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Tribe (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:SHIELD (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Secret Warriors (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Jose Gutierrez (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Mother Bones (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Kacy (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Grove (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Phillip Coulson (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Melinda May (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Daisy Johnson (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Lincoln Campbell (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Elena Rodriguez (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:House of Agon (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Medusalith Amaquelin (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Lockjaw (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Agent Piper (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Agent Davis (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Karnak Mander-Azur (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Alaris (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Auran (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Agent O'Brien (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Michael Peterson (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Alisha Whitley (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Shane Henson (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Lori Henson (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Alphonso Mackenzie (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Billy Koenig (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Attilan Security Force (Earth-1010)/Appearances